


反逆者

by sevenie



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Bible Quotes, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 神不容许质疑。祂处罚他们。你将陷入永无止境的轮回。祂指向灵魂。你将指导他。祂指向天使。五世，若是五世之后你还是无法悔改。祂指向灵魂。你将作为那个将他领入地狱的那个生灵。你将堕落。祂指向天使。每一次，他将不会记得自己的往世。神说。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 6





	反逆者

**Author's Note:**

> CP无差。TSNxBible。旧约提及，意图并非渎神只是背景引用。含有天使、轮回、往生、堕落等元素。任何考据党都会发现本文属于纯粹的胡说八道。  
> 本文角色虚构，与真实的Mark和Eduardo无关。

-0-  
  
在世界上只有一种语言的时候，挪亚[1] 的曾孙宁录[2] 在巴别建立了一座城。  
  
“他从那地出来往亚述去，建造尼尼微，利河伯 ，迦拉，和尼尼微 ，迦拉中间的利鲜 ，这就是那大城。（创世纪10:11-12）”  
  
他既跟上帝作对，又是巴别城的王。  
  
  
**Mark喝了一口绿色玻璃瓶里的啤酒，电脑屏幕上的蓝光投射在他的脸上，划出道道条纹。  
  
“就叫它‘the Facebook’吧。Wardo，你看如何。” Eduardo听到自己的朋友这么说。  
**  
  
  
-1-  
  
“你们不可因为恐惧而顺从。”含米特[3] 王子告诉自己的子民。  
  
“你们不必将所有的幸福归功于神灵。”  
  
他想让人们去相信是他们自己的勇气造就了自己如今的幸福。  
  
**  
“人们会使用the Facebook。”Mark的眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光芒。“世界会前所未有得连接紧密。”  
  
他的耳朵贴着电话听筒，他的脖子微微侵斜，他的嘴角微微翘起。  
  
“人们会在那里，因为他们的朋友也在那里。他们的朋友在那里，因为朋友的朋友亦是如此。Wardo，我需要那个公式。”**  
  
  
  
-2-  
  
当王子发现，自己无法将人们因为恐惧而产生的对神的信任，转化成对自己能力的信任时，他成了暴君。  
  
人们惧怕他，因为同样的理由归顺了他。  
  
人们将对神的虔诚视为软弱。他们在宁录的指引下用砖块砌起了巴别塔[4] 。他们不辞辛劳，丝毫不敢怠慢。  
  
很快，在塔的底部就已经看不见塔顶。但从远处看向巴别塔，人们总觉得它并没有实际上的宏伟。  
  
  
**“Winklevoss兄弟给我打了电话。就在这个校报诽谤我虐鸡的要命关头。“ Eduardo长呼一口气，他的手指划过发胶，让头发更加梳上去。  
  
”Mark，“ 棕色的眼睛紧紧盯住现在有些躲闪的蓝色眼睛，”你到底干了些什么。”  
  
"两个只知道划皮划艇的家伙罢了。" 卷发的青年不屑地垂下嘴角，眼眸中的蓝色仿佛燃烧起了火焰，"你不用去管，Wardo。我会解决这件事。"**  
  
  
巴别城的人建造直通云霄的巴别塔。他们的不敬触怒了神。  
  
神意识到，即使是毁灭，也无法使这些在大洪水中幸存的罪恶造物吸取教训。  
  
于是祂打乱了人们的语言，让他们无法沟通，陷入了一片喧闹之中。  
  
**  
“你想让派对在十一点就结束吗？” Mark的声音从另一端传来。他的语速极快，嗓音在电波的传递下有些失真。“你想回归一无是处吗？我不想，我再也不想像以前那样。”  
  
Eduardo看着Christy点燃了丝巾。  
  
“你这个疯女人！” 他被吓坏了，拿开手机压低声音吼道。Christy向他竖起中指。  
  
裤子都没来得及穿好，Eduardo随手抓起一件昂贵外套扑上去灭火。他没有放下手机，Mark还在喋喋不休。  
  
“Wardo，你怎么能、你怎么能？冻结账户！用户会流失。一批又一批，一旦开始就回不去了。Facebook会死的。像Napster，像Yahoo……”  
  
“Mark我很抱歉……我每天要在纽约花十五小时找广告商，那时我太气愤太疲惫……”  
  
“……你想成为一个笑话吗？我们不能成为一个笑话……”  
  
“Mark，我真的很抱歉。我明天就去解冻账户。”  
  
“我需要你在这里，在加州，Wardo。你是Facebook的CFO。我需要你和我们在一起。”**

______

_注释：_  
  
_1\. 挪亚： 又译诺亚。诺亚方舟故事里的主角。_  
_2\. 宁录：犹太教文献对宁录的角色有很大的分歧，有文献指出他怂恿族人兴建巴别塔，但另外的文献则记载他其实远离建筑巴别塔的人。_  
_3\. 一群说一种语言的人在“大洪水”之后从东方来到了示拿地区，并决定在这修建一座城市和一座“能够通天的”高塔；上帝见此情形就把他们的语言打乱，让他们再也不能明白对方的意思，并把他们分散到了世界各地。_  
_4\. 含米特: 含米特人是一个假设存在以挪亚之子含为祖先的人种。_

______

-3-  
  
含米特的王子、挪亚的曾孙死后，他子民的后裔们在各国的地土、海岛分开居住，各随各的方言、宗族立国。  
  
宁录，意为反逆，是他死后的名字。  
  
他生前的名字亦有记载，但他死后的名字更加广为流传。  
  
渎神的罪恶使他无法上天堂，但他的罪恶却还不足以使他堕入地狱。  
  
他被阻挡在天堂的门外，也无人送他去地狱。  
  
守门的小天使曾好奇地与这个被流放的灵魂交谈，在灵魂的肉身刚死去的时候。  
  
  
**加勒比的派对主题很傻。  
  
没良心的Dustin为了漂亮的大一生将他抛下，他只得与陌生人交谈。Mark的大放厥词并没有为他争取到很多新的派对同伴。  
  
人们不理解他提及SAT只是一个话题的开端。  
  
人们以为他的话题止步于SAT。他不想去争辩。  
  
Eduardo看到不远处那个卷发的青年，他穿着黑白相间的拖鞋，浑身上下的装备和“加勒比”的主题毫无关系，背影看上去有些孤寂。  
  
在命运的指引下，他走上前去。  
**  
  
  
-4-  
  
他日夜徘徊，忘记了自己的名字，忘记了自己的往生。  
  
守门的天使们看着他，只有一个小天使愿意与他交谈。  
  
他本该捧着他的罪恶在无人收留的地方行走，直到永远。这是神对他的惩罚。  
  
然而，有一天，历史关键性的一天，看到同样具有智慧的生灵沦落至此，无名小天使的心里埋下了疑问的种子。  
  
为什么？  
  
为什么不能怀疑呢？与未加思索的顺服相比，质疑与反抗一定是错误的吗？  
  
无名的小天使还很年幼，他当然知道“晨星”[5] 堕落的故事。他并没有反抗神的旨意，他只是疑问。  
  
  
神不容许质疑。祂处罚他们。  
  
你将陷入永无止境的轮回。祂指向灵魂。  
  
你将指导他。祂指向天使。  
  
五世，若是五世之后你还是无法悔改。祂指向灵魂。  
  
你将作为那个将他领入地狱的那个生灵。你将堕落。祂指向天使。  
  
每一次，他将不会记得自己的往世。神说。  
  
  
  
-5-  
  
而后的第一世，他是迦南某一支的拉比，挪亚之后的第八代，第十代亚伯拉罕[6] 远亲的祖辈。  
  
神用之后和考验亚伯拉罕相同的方式考验他，让他将自己的长子献祭给祂。  
  
百年之后，亚伯拉罕犹豫了一瞬，便接受了这残酷的天命，将儿子放上了祭台。  
  
而百年之前，面对同样的天命，他动摇。  
  
“你们要生养众多，在地上长生不老繁茂。” （创世纪9:7）  
  
经书里这么写道。  
  
而现在他被要求献祭自己的长子，拿起刀，如同宰杀一只羔羊。  
  
到底哪一项才是正确的？如果原则互相矛盾，他又怎能分辨。他做不到自称正义。  
  
迦南的拉比抛弃了信仰，抛弃了氏族，带着妻子和子女们逃走了。  
  
  
他们被随后赶来的族人关押处刑。  
  
他妻儿的灵魂被天使带走，送去了一个再也没有痛苦与罪孽的地方。  
  
  
  
-6-  
  
第二世，他是年幼便被卖入索多玛[7] 的奴隶。  
  
受尽了苦难与屈辱，他从未服输。但是他并未顺从，也不祈祷着被拯救，他等待着复仇的机会。  
  
他只能用一桩罪恶去阻止另一桩。  
  
小天使心软了，他没有听从神灵的警告，决定给伤痕累累的灵魂一次机会。  
  
“您让我去指引教导他，我想这么做。” 天使求着请，“爱比起无休止的惩罚更能感化他，让他抛下复仇的念头，避免被罪恶同化。”  
  
神答应了。  
  
天使化作人类的形象，用温水缓解他伤痕处的痛苦，用稀粥湿润他干枯的嘴唇，并亲手解开了束缚和折磨着他的枷锁。  
  
他愣愣看着拯救他的人。  
  
他从不期待，但真的有人揭开了无休无止的黑暗，在他的世界留下一束光亮。  
  
天使避开了他紧盯着自己的蓝眼睛。  
  
作为深知年轻的努力苦难命运缘由的人，小天使感到愧疚。  
  
  
最终，神已经无法再容忍索多玛与蛾摩拉，又派遣了两个天使，去让亚伯拉罕的侄子罗得前去教化两座城里的罪人们。  
  
罗得知道两座城在第二天会被烧毁，为了阻止民众的恶行，他愿意献出两个女儿。（创19:4-10）  
  
天使们无不被感动。  
  
但是他嗤之以鼻。“这太过残忍，实在毫无高尚可言。我甚至不必费心去指责罗得的虚伪。不需要我说明，你们就能明白其中道理。”  
  
两个天使大声呵斥他的不敬。  
  
小天使则愣住了。他透过肉身，看着灵魂温暖的光泽。  
  
这一世他还很年轻。而他上一世的妻儿已经洗净了记忆，快乐而无忧地生活着，远离尘世的侵扰。  
  
索多玛被烧毁。他还是没能摆脱罪恶。小天使看着他的肉身焦枯、在神的怒意中消散在火焰里。  
  
这一次，他爱上了天使变作的人类男性。

______

_注释：_  
  
_5\. 晨星:“路西法”（Lucifer）, 出现于以赛亚书14:12。希伯来语为“הֵילֵל”（helel）。helel在希伯来语指的即是晨星。现存的英语版圣经中，只有钦定版圣经使用“Lucifer”，其他版本多使用“morning star”或类似的译名。_  
_6\. 亚伯拉罕: 《圣经》旧约中的创世纪中皆记载亚伯拉罕的儿子以撒是犹太和以东种族的祖先、儿子以实玛利是阿拉伯种族的祖先，在基督教信仰中，亚伯拉罕（易卜拉欣）是信心的楷模，他愿意服从上帝、把自己的独生子以撒献祭，预表了上帝献出耶稣。_  
_7\. 索多玛：依旧约记载，索多玛是一个耽溺男色而淫//乱、不忌讳同性性//行为的性//开放城市。_  
______  
  


  
-7-  
  
第三世，他是佛洛伦萨的年轻医生。  
  
黑死病席卷了整个欧洲大陆。他的祖祖辈辈都是医生，所以他也是。  
  
家道中落的窘迫尽快出名的念头使他戴上了鸟嘴面具。  
  
用袍子将自己遮挡得严严实实，手持手杖在街上走着，人们看见他这样的人既尊崇又恐惧。  
  
人们畏惧他，就像畏惧瘟疫本身。  
  
这一次，他很虔诚，就像中世纪的每个人一样。神的存在是他生活的意义，其他的一切都是渺小而无关紧要的。  
  
人们一个接一个的死去，他认为这是神的对罪恶的惩罚。  
  
他远离家乡，到处行医，住在城市安排他们这类人居住的地方。  
  
随着疫情的越来越严重，城里不再有什么人走动，奶牛和羊群跑出了围栏，有时人们走着走着就倒下。  
  
街上空无一人，只有每天早晨运输尸体的车轮传来的恐怖声音；街道两边的房子外侧涂满了惊心怵目的”P“，意味着此房屋里有黑死病的病人。  
  
远方的信件传来噩耗，他的妻子儿女死去，他的父母和兄弟姐妹死去，他的童年玩伴们一个个都死去，他的邻居们死去，他的老师和同事们在行医时死去……  
  
他悲伤，他愤慨，他痛苦，但他从未动摇。因为神的存在和教诲就是他生存下去的意义。  
  
渐渐地，他开始教病人如何拥有直面死亡的勇气。  
  
他知道自己也会有这么一天，不会远了。  
  
教堂里的神甫也死了。人们开始质疑。  
  
这一切的意义是什么？如果神真的存在，也一定抛弃了他们。纠结不知真假的后世，不如活在当下、及时行乐。  
  
可能是命运的残酷性，就在死亡的阴影遮住他眼睛的那一瞬间，他质疑了。  
  
  
他死后第一眼看到的，是天使悲伤的表情。原来，神的使者一直陪伴在他的身边。  
  
“原来信仰是真的……”他自嘲地笑了。  
  
“你后悔吗？”天使问，指的是他最后的质疑。一瞬的质疑使他再一次无法逃脱出轮回。  
  
他摇了摇头。  
  
  
  
-8-  
  
第四世，他出生于希特勒统治下的纳//粹德国。他的罪孽是亲手结束了自己的生命。  
  
“你为什么要这么做？！” 天使第一次动怒了。此刻距离他因为好奇去和那个徘徊在天堂门口的魂魄交谈，已经过去了近二十个世纪。  
  
他不再是无名的小天使，他的职责也不再是守门。  
  
他们两个与神的契约依旧生效。  
  
“太多太多的痛苦，我承受不住。” 他说。  
  
天使完全不相信。在索多玛，灵魂经历过比这一世多得多的痛苦。  
  
那一世，他从未放弃过。  
  
他仿佛看懂了天使没有说出口的话。  
  
“我以为凡人的一生，在天使的记忆中不过是昙花一现。” 他的蓝眼睛和一千多年前一模一样，盯着天使，一眨不眨，“与那时不同。”  
  
“那时，人们期望我死去，于是我要活下来。” 他接下去，“这一次，人们期望我能活着，期望我能束手就擒。与其那样，不如有尊严地死去。”  
  
“不可为你的罪恶开脱。” 天使严厉地说，带着无比、无比的失望。  
  
他沉默。  
  
“上一次，祂对你的最终动摇很是愤怒，甚至没有再给你犹太人的身份。” 天使说，“这一世你是雅利安种族的子民，你有什么痛苦？”  
  
“痛苦于看到他们受苦，却无能为力。” 他说。  
  
他生前的最后时光，正在接受盖世太保的调查。  
  
“还来得及。” 现在只是灵魂的他说，“现在就去和祂求情，忏悔你因为好奇导致的后果。我的罪恶与你无关。你不会堕落，我独自前去，那是我的命运。”  
  
他蓝眼里的坦然，和巴别城的王子、迦南的拉比、索多玛的奴隶、佛罗伦萨的医生眼里的如出一辙。  
  
天使没有再说话。  
  
  
  
-9-  
  
第五世开始前，天使向神恳求与他一同前去。  
  
去人间。  
  
出乎意料，神答应了。  
  
“我不再强求他归顺于我。”祂说，“你似乎坚信不疑他是个良善之人，一次次为他求情，就像你坚信于自己对我的虔诚。那么，这一世我仅要求以下——他不能背弃你，你也不能背弃他。”  
  
这一世，不仅他不会记得你，你也不会记得他，和任何这一世之前的事情。神宣布。  
  
直到你们互相背叛。  
  
  
  
-10-  
  
“ **我曾是你唯一的朋友** 。” 法庭上，Eduardo一字一顿地说。  
  
他的眼圈发红。  
  
Mark无法去看，他偏过了头。  
  
那不确切，Mark心想。很显然他有不止一个朋友。  
  
很奇怪，Wardo看上去似乎和之前不太一样了。  
  
  
**守门的小天使不止一个，唯有一个上前去和这个日日夜夜徘徊在三界之间的可怜灵魂说话。  
  
“你不应该好奇。”残破的灵魂说，“明智的做法是同你的伙伴们一样，离我越远越好。”  
  
“但是你看上去不像是恶灵。”小天使说，“为什么你不能进天堂呢？你生前犯了什么事？”  
  
“不要问。”灵魂说。  
  
然后天使又问了一次。  
  
  
这样平衡和宁静的日子持续了下去，直到破败的灵魂遗忘了自己的名字，直到年幼的天使产生了疑问的念头。  
**  
  
  
-11-  
  
熊熊烈火已经燃起，索多玛的外乡人在痛苦的情绪中，歇斯底里地大吼着。  
  
以下是在此之前发生的事情——  
  
“我想我爱上你了。” 他说。  
  
天使震惊地看着他。  
  
天使没有性别，但是他如今的肉身是人类男性的形象。  
  
“我竭尽全力不让自己被同化，却还是和这所罪恶之城的人们没有什么区别了。”被解救出来的年轻奴隶说道，“你最好还是别知道我幻想过哪些污浊不堪的事。”  
  
他的拯救者劝说着索多玛的年轻人，卷发的年轻人充耳不闻。  
  
“ **你是我唯一的朋友。** ”他继续自顾自地说着，“我实在无法忍受你遭受这样的侮辱。即使仅仅是在我的脑中。”  
  
  
最后一刻，他的朋友将他推出了即刻燃起的火海。  
  
“我不需要任何人来拯救，但还是谢谢你。”  
  
  
  
-12-  
  
Mark在虚无的空白中醒来。  
  
是的，一片虚无。天和地没有交界，一切都是空白的，无休无止的白。  
  
Mark不知道这个世界是什么维度，有没有重力。  
  
他踩在虚空之中。  
  
神奇的是，他记得一切常识、科学和逻辑。  
  
他甚至记得如何写代码，只可惜这片虚无中显然没有网络也没有电脑。  
  
然而，对于他自己，Mark唯一记得的东西只有自己的名字。  
  
  
他百无聊赖地走了很久、很久……他觉得自己大概率已经死了——真有意思，他也知道“概率”的定义。  
  
虽然不记得任何自己的个人信息，但Mark知道正常的世界不该是这样——这样的一片虚无。人类不该在一片虚无中生活，如果他现在这样的状态也算是“生活”。  
  
不过，依然很奇怪，他仿佛孰轻孰路地习惯了这样的日子——虽说是日子，这里并没有太阳，他没有任何参照标准得以用来记录时间——脑海中关于“时间”的概念更让他确定自己绝对不属于这片虚无，如果有任何生命从此处诞生，根本不需要“时间”的概念。  
  
Mark不明白为什么自己还拥有躯壳，在这样的世界里仅仅拥有意识就足够了。然后，迈着似乎永远不会变得沉重的脚步，走了很久之后，他意识到，或许他的躯壳不过是自己意识的幻觉。  
  
他一定是已经死掉了。  
  
  
意识到这一点的瞬间，Mark的眼前出现了一个穿着一身西装，头发梳成一丝不苟的大背头模样的人。  
  
  
  
-13-  
  
“Wardo？” Mark难以置信地开口。  
  
不知为何，他知道那是个昵称，眼前人真实的名字是……  
  
“Eduardo！” 他恍然大悟。  
  
随之而来涌入的还有各种记忆的片段。  
  
Mark想起了哈佛的时光、Kirkland宿舍、兄弟会、Facebook、六亿美元的官司……还有听证会[8] 。  
  
Mark也想起了自己的死因。  
  
他在最后一场听证会结束后，被法院门口隐藏在记者和群众中的疯子一枪崩了脑袋。  
  
他伸出手摸摸自己隐藏在卷发之下的皮肤，果然找到了弹孔。  
  
“你怎么会在这里，Wardo？” Mark难以置信般不断地摸着那个弹孔，和周围被击中时发散成网状裂纹般的皮肤，一边问着眼前的老熟人。  
  
来人的眼神很是复杂。“你恢复了记忆。”  
  
“只有一部分。” Mark说，“上大学之后的那些，真搞笑，似乎死后我的记忆也在围绕着Facebook打转。”  
  
“你还没回答我的问题呢，Wardo。”反正已经死掉了，Mark也不再关心那场官司的影响，直呼朋友的昵称，“你也死了吗？”  
  
“我不是Wardo。”来人说，“我是个恶魔。我是来领你去地狱的。”  
  
Mark的蓝眼睛黯了一下，他接着说下去，不是很确信的样子，“真的吗？恶魔。但是你和我的朋友Eduardo长得一模一样。”  
  
“我可以是任何样子。” 恶魔说，“每个人看我都是不同的。”  
  
  
  
-14-  
  
第五世，灵魂的名字叫Mark。  
  
此前的每一世他都会有不同的名字，但Mark和宁录是最重要的两个。因为只有这两个名字会被写进史书。  
  
在十四岁的时候，他几乎在文学课上把灵魂卖给了魔鬼，从形式的角度来说。  
  
“如果魔鬼要与我做交易  
我会说——  
我要深入贯彻的知识  
通过努力得来  
我要蒸蒸日上的事业  
通过管理得来  
我要转瞬即逝的放纵  
通过迷失得来”  
  
中二的少年在纸上痛痛快快地写下，然后得意洋洋地读出。不在乎教室里近乎一半的倒抽凉气的声音。  
  
这样不好。老师告诉他。这是对信教者的冒犯。  
  
Mark不理解。  
  
文学和诗歌，不就是由冲破规则的自我表达开始的吗？人类文明的进步，就是从重塑对“冒犯”的定义开始的。  
  
好笑的是，这一世他是个无神论者，出卖灵魂不过是中二少年的愤慨之辞，魔鬼并未理会他。所以严格意义上来说，他并没有出卖自己的灵魂。  
  
但是Mark不知道他的一举一动随时都能使他的灵魂被出卖。  
  
  
  
-15-  
  
Eduardo冻结了账户。这是他对Mark的背弃。  
  
Mark让Eduardo签了字。这是他对Eduardo的背弃。  
  
他们一起度过了近五世，最后还是互相背弃了。  
  
正如神所预料的那样。  
  
  
然后，Eduardo，无所谓了，这只是他在这一世的名字，曾经的天使记起来一切。  
  
Eduardo的棕色眼睛在一瞬间变得全黑，翅膀上雪白的羽毛变成了蝙蝠状的黑色。  
  
他堕落了。  
  
  
  
-16-  
  
作为恶魔，他可以任意改变自己的模样，不需要有任何的请示。  
  
Eduardo还是混迹在人类的世界度过了第五世，即使在Mark的那场听证会之后。  
  
他不知道该以怎样的心情去面对Mark。  
  
他出席了Mark的葬礼。  
  
Mark的家人们都是情绪自制的人。他看得出他们的伤心，但是谁都没有在葬礼上哭泣。  
  
他大学时的朋友们出现了，远远和他打着招呼。  
  
这是Eduardo变成恶魔之后的事，即使他们并不知道他是恶魔，人们还是会下意识地避开他——除非有人准备好要堕落。  
  
演讲的人宣读着Mark这一生做过的事情，Mark的姐妹终于忍不住红了眼眶。  
  
他们都觉得Mark会上天堂，Eduardo能读出他们的心声。  
  
不。  
  
他麻木地想着。按照五世前的约定，Mark会下地狱，被他领着。  
  
  
  
-17-  
  
之前的每一次，天使都领着这个爱折腾、但是却格外温暖的灵魂在人间和天堂之间往返。  
  
这一次，他再次领着这个灵魂。  
  
却是以人类的容貌、恶魔的身份。  
  
将他送往地狱。  
  
  
  
-18-  
  
一路上，Mark絮絮叨叨地发表了很多关于死后“另界”的评价，还有对自己处境的不解。  
  
但是恶魔沉默寡言，只在Mark说自己明明是无神论者时，说了一句，“但你更早之前不是。“ 导致Mark也陷入了沉默。  
  
最终，他们来到了一座两旁有着生锈锁链的断桥之前。  
  
这实在很奇怪的景象。他们两个所在的地方完全就是虚无的空白。断桥是凭空出现的。  
  
断桥上烟雾迷漫，但隐隐约约能看见之后灯火通明的繁荣城市。  
  
“地狱是长这样的吗？” Mark很震惊，“和书里写的不太一样。他们不会恰好也有电脑和Wi-Fi吧。”  
  
“有。”  
  
Mark被他爽快的回答噎住了，末了，他茫然地说，“但是我们该如何走过这座断桥……”  
  
恶魔用手划出了一个空间。  
  
“哇哦。”卷发的青年左看右看，研究着这个片状的空间维度洞，“这个技能你为什么之前不用，害得我走了这么久，虽然在这个地方的确是不会感到有体力消耗。”  
  
恶魔凑近了Mark，张口，挣扎着尝试发音，似乎想要说些什么，而且那口型看起来不像是英语也不像是葡萄牙语。最终，他放弃了，改用希伯来语说了句什么，然后把Mark推进了空间维度的传送入口。  
  
  
  
-19-  
  
第五世的轮回结束之前，神曾经召唤了他。  
  
即使他已经堕落。  
  
神问他，后悔吗。  
  
堕落的天使摇了摇头。他已经说不出以诺语[9] ，无论尝试多少次。  
  
他想起最初徘徊在天堂门口的巴别城的王，明明被放逐抛弃，他从未觉得自己的质疑是错误的；他想起爱上自己人类形象的索多玛的奴隶，坦然地承认自己的罪恶（在那个时代，那样的感情还是一种‘罪恶’）；他想起佛洛伦萨的医生，鸟嘴面具下的年轻面孔上充满了恐惧，也依然努力地履行职责，在家人朋友全部死去后悲痛地不愿去质疑，却在死神降临的时候面对自己的本心；他想起自杀的雅利安小伙子，不愿做罪恶的推手，甚至用罪恶的方式结束了生命……  
  
他想起Mark，大学时期的Mark。  
  
“你们没有一人知道我在做什么。我做的事情有多重要。” 他说，“你们以为的Facebook的局限，是你们自己思维的局限。”  
  
即使是两千多年后，他还是执着于建造巴别塔。  
  
他想起听证会上的Mark。  
  
“Mark Zuckerburg先生。你承认Facebook有以任何方式倒卖顾客的个人信息吗？你承认Facebook用户的个人数据泄露有任何人为因素吗？”  
  
有。  
  
一定有。  
  
虽然Eduardo不确定Mark知晓多少，又参与了多少。  
  
Mark注定上不了天堂。  
  
  
  
-20-  
  
挪亚的曾孙宁录既跟上帝作对，又是巴别城的王。  
  
当王子发现，自己无法将人们因为恐惧而产生的对神的信任，转化成对自己能力的信任时，他成了暴君。  
  
重点不在于他对神的质疑，重点在于宁录的灵魂不足以上天堂，却也不足以下地狱。  
  
天使在产生疑问的那一刻就应该堕落。  
  
他对一个并非纯洁的灵魂产生了超出常规的好奇与感情。  
  
但是神宠爱他，于是祂给了他机会，想让他看清这个灵魂不可拯救的必然性，也给了他无休无止的漫长的时间用于忏悔和回归正途。  
  
最终，天使看清了灵魂，也看清了自己。  
  
或许是和人类在一起太久，他亦被同化。他明白了当初的疑问来源。  
  
他也觉得质疑是无罪的。  
  
从意识到的那一刻起，他再也不是“天使”了，因为天使是神的使者，职责是无条件地顺从神的指令。  
  
  
一世又一世后，他爱上了一个不完美、却也并非邪恶的造物。  
  
于是，他堕落。  
  
  
  
-21-  
  
恶魔在断桥的一侧独自坐了很久很久。  
  
他没有把Mark送去地狱，而是另一个轮回。  
  
他觉得这是神的旨意。即使他如今不需要再听从神的指令，按照本心，他也选择这么做了。  
  
一个漩涡在空中出现。  
  
是一个维度传送。感到熟悉的气息，他震惊地站了起来。  
  
卷发的青年跌跌撞撞地爬出来。  
  
“原来成为了恶魔就能随意说谎，Wardo。” 长成Mark模样-显然也拥有Mark记忆的灵魂说道，“为什么在临走前学我说话？为了这句话，我可是一路从鲜血中匍匐前进，字面意义上。就是为了能再次见到你。”  
  
他用希伯来语说道，“我好像爱上你了……不，这次我很确定，我爱上你了。我可不再是那个优柔寡断的奴隶小子。”  
  
“不……你不该记得之前几世发生的事情……”恶魔结结巴巴地说，“而且，Mark？你怎么会懂希伯来语。”  
  
“大概因为我之前的一世，小时候每周末都要去学希伯来语。” Mark干巴巴地说，“Mark Zuckerburg的妈妈按照传统模式将我们几个兄弟姐妹养大。”  
  
他的脸上露出了悲伤和决然的表情。“他们现在在天堂。”  
  
他每次都是这样。每一世，他深深爱着自己的家人和妻儿，还有朋友。但是最终都只有他一个人步入轮回。  
  
Eduardo欲言又止。  
  
他不是看不出Mark身上发生的变化。  
  
鲜血的味道。Eduardo不需要去多问。  
  
Mark也堕落了，他是恶灵还是恶魔？他不能确定，他只知道Mark因为他那句多余的话拒绝了又一次的轮回，恢复了全部的记忆。  
  
  
  
-22-  
  
断桥消失了，他们面前变成了平坦的道路。  
  
“别这样，小天使。”Mark牵起了他的手，“天不会塌掉的。我们已经在地下了。”  
  
Mark的冷笑话即使到了地下也不好笑。  
  
“我不是‘小天使’了。” 他说。  
  
“无所谓，又不是很重要。” Mark耸了耸肩。“更何况，你看，地狱的景色和人间没什么区别。我们会适应的。”  
  
“总感觉有些难过。”  
  
……  
  
“Wardo，我好紧张，你说路西法是不是很恐怖？我还是没做好准备去见撒旦。”  
  
“我从没见过他，Mark。而且，路西法并不是撒旦[10] ，那是人们的误解。实际上我还没见过任何恶魔。”  
  
“你应该早点融入环境，Wardo。”  
  
“太奇怪了，现在居然轮到你来说这句话。”  
  
……  
  
他们牵着手，向地狱的方向走去。  
  
  
____  
  
_注释：_  
_8\. 听证会：扎克伯格就Facebook 信息泄露事件出席国会听证会。_  
_9\. 天使与上帝沟通的语言。_  
_10\. 撒旦：撒旦是一个源自动语的名词，标准希伯来语原文为 שָׂטָן ，意为“对抗”，基督教中则代表敌对、抵挡、魔鬼（新约）。 撒旦在《圣经》旧约·约伯记中特指对人实施诱惑与考验的”神的众子“之一，可以理解为天使。而在新约中，撒旦这个名词随着这位试探者身份的转变，又有了魔鬼别名的含义（马太福音4:3-11）。撒旦名字说法也是杜撰产物，路西法、塞缪尔、彼列，这三个名词出现的时间远远晚于撒旦，其中最晚出现的路西法一名更是取自亚伯拉罕神话体系之外的罗马神话。_

____

-END-


End file.
